Dangerous Keepings
by MissCarrera
Summary: Life is hard for those who live, and even harder for those who love. Set after Cars 2, Holley and Finn are summoned back to Radiator Springs. Little do they know, returning will be their biggest mistake...
1. Masks

_Hi everyone! Due to the wonderful interest in my first fan fiction I have decided to post another! This one centers around my second favourite Cars pairing, Holley and Finn. So, if you are a hardcore Mater/Holley shipper then this is probably not the fic for you. On the other hand, if you are open-minded and are not reading for the sake of leaving any anti-Folley comments then you are welcome to read! This story is set just over a year after the Grand Prix and Holley has already developed feelings for Finn. They are becoming stronger each day though and she has no idea if he likes her back, and the fact that they are co-workers complicates things. You may be wondering...how will this story be different from my previous work? Well, I have extended the chapter lengths (although there will be fewer), added more action versus drama and titled my chapters this time around. If you haven't read my stories before I highly suggest you check out my story "Personal Affairs" :) I think that is all you need to know so on with the story!_

**-Chapter One-**

"**Masks" **

"I'd like to thank you, Miss Shiftwell," said Finn in his refined and audacious voice.

"For what?" Holley inquired politely.

"For accompanying me on a dinner outing, it was quite splendid," he replied.

Holley smiled bashfully and bit back a giggle. She'd become accustomed to her partner's eloquent behaviour over time, but she wondered if he'd ever heard the phrase 'chivalry is dead'. Well, even if he _had_, it probably took no effect on him. He held things like manners, proper etiquette and treating every female like a lady very high in his beliefs.

And it humoured her that he referred to their restaurant visit as a 'dinner outing'. Why didn't he come out and say it? After all, a 'private business meeting' that was spent swapping stories, sharing laughter and speaking of everything _not_ business related was better classified as a date.

Her smile grew at the thought. A date…with Finn McMissile. Or at least _she_ thought of it as a date. Just like she pretended they were more than co-workers. It was getting hard to remember the time when she used to work alongside him and didn't feel butterflies in her tank.

Ever since cracking the Allinol case, she'd returned on several occasions with him to Radiator Springs to meet with Mater. She'd given the tow truck his promised date but it was quickly found between the two of them that they could be no more than friends. Mater was a friendly guy but obviously was happier as a bachelor. She wanted a steady relationship but there was no way of forcing feelings that didn't exist.

Holley was disappointed that they'd fallen through but took it upon herself to contact Mater's long-lost lover, Doreen. While it was a running joke with the town that Holley was his girlfriend, they all knew (except the little blue forklift that didn't seem to understand English as well) that Mater had better eyes for Doreen. She lived out of town but frequently stopped in to stir up romance with him again, and Holley didn't know anything more adorable than the pair of them.

That left her alone though. Holley was 25 and was yet to find a suitable match for herself. While she firmly believed in finding love at any age, it didn't keep away the nagging in her heart. She saw so many happy couples at every turn and she desired to feel like them, to have an intimate relationship of her own.

It was late October and they were making their way through the chilling streets of England together, Holley watched admiringly at the grace and ease in Finn's every move. You would never guess how old he was, for age had no power over him. His greenish-grey eyes were so alert and intelligent that she found it difficult to look into them more than a few seconds for fear that he could see right through her. An endless amount of cars had asked her what the hardest part of her job was, and she wished she could tell them the truth; having a crush on your super-spy colleague.

She sighed with exasperation. Finn said friendships were tricky in their line of work, but love was even worse. There was nothing she could do; she'd just have to live with her feelings for him. Until she found a way to tell him she'd just continue dreaming that he was hers. Someday she'd call him 'Finny'…outside of her mind that was.

Not much longer they reached their residence. It had been just over a year since they'd become permanent partners, and they were each given condos in a high-profile building reserved for spies like themselves and well-known celebrities.

They rode the elevator to one of the upper-most levels and Finn escorted her down the hall to her room. It was only a few doors down from his room, but Finn never failed to be a gentlecar.

"Dinner was lovely, Finn."

"Indeed, it was. I bid you a goodnight then, Miss Shiftwell."

"You know, you _could_ call me Holley," she offered.

He paused a moment before saying, "Yes…I suppose I could…"

"But you won't, will you?" Holley asked knowingly.

Finn met her eyes with slight alarm, "Ah, you've caught my rue. It's just…it wouldn't feel so out of place and-."

"Oh, you little devil," Holley teased, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand. It was only a thought."

Finn smiled weakly, "Well, it would be most unprofessional of me to do so."

His comment hurt to hear but she nodded and said shortly, "Of course. Goodnight, Finn."

He flashed a brief grin and said, "Goodnight," before driving towards his room.

If he thought that was wrong, oh, how unprofessional it would be for him to find out his co-worker was madly in love with him…

* * *

><p>Inside her room Holley immediately headed for her computer. Finn and she had only been receiving minor missions lately and she was hoping for an alert from headquarters giving them a bigger case. Instead she found a pending request from Radiator Springs. She accepted and watched as the computer's web cam initiated. An image appeared on the screen and she could see Sally Carrera looking back at her.<p>

"Sally?" Holley asked, squinting to get a better view of the digital picture. Sally had to be on her personal computer, most likely in her and McQueen's house. The room around her was very dark and Holley could see that all the curtains had been drawn.

"Holley! Yeah, it's me!" Sally greeted. Her voice was pleasant but Holley couldn't help noticing a hint of desperation behind it.

"Where are you? Is everything alright?" Holley enquired with worry.

"Well, I need to ask you a favour. McQueen's being a little paranoid so he thought maybe I should ask you from our house instead of the lobby. He's worried somebody might overhear. It's just that…there are some shady looking cars hanging around town. They've been here for a few days actually. Sheriff can't don't anything about it though, I mean, they haven't caused any problems. They just sort of loiter about," Sally explained carefully.

"What do they look like? Is it the lemons?"

"No, no…it's a group of black and grey Audis. Nobody knows them, and we haven't heard them talk much. They're civil enough, but after that whole shenanigan at the Grand Prix we're a bit concerned about Mater's safety. We don't know what they're doing here and their sketchy behaviour makes us think they're out for him. McQueen hardly lets me leave the house anymore and he spends all his time following Mater like a hitched trailer."

Holley nodded gently, "Do you want Finn and I to come check it out?"

"Well, if you guys wouldn't mind. Or at least just scare them out of town. We don't know what else to do," Sally said timidly.

"Don't worry, I'll let Finn know and we'll get over there as quick as we can," she reassured the Porsche.

"Thanks so much, Holley. We would really appreciate that. Don't drop whatever you're doing though, we can hold out if-."

"It's fine, Sally. In fact, I'd love a case outside of London for a change," Holley admitted.

"OK, thanks again. I'll talk to you soon!" Sally smiled with relief.

"Bye for now," Holley said as she watched Sally's tire extend forward for the keyboard to end the web conversation.

However, Sally unknowingly missed the button and Holley could still see her every move. She observed Sally reverse further back into the room and vaguely heard a familiar voice. She could see McQueen enter the picture and heard him speak softly to his long-time girlfriend.

"Yeah, Holley said she'd come by with Finn," Sally answered him in a soothing tone.

Holley continued to watch the pair and listened while McQueen replied in a hushed voice, "Sally…I'm scared. What if something happens to Mater? What if they're out for _you_? With Doc already gone…I don't think I could live without either of you!"

"Oh, Stickers! Shhh, everything will be OK, I swear," Sally cooed, kissing him lightly on the fender. She promised him, but Holley could hear the uneasiness in her voice. Sally had almost lost McQueen in the Grand Prix and she knew the wrenching feeling he had all too well. How she could sit back and watch her loved one continue to charge across tracks at over 200mph still stunned Holley. No different than watching your secret lover swerve through flying bullets, she figured.

Holley promptly turned off the computer and moved to stare out the window. The Radiator Springs populace were proud and brave cars. But brave cars they were, they hid behind masks, shadowing their fear. She knew there was no time to wait.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one :) Jumping right into the action this time, well, sort of. And yes, Sally and McQueen will play a minor role in this story. So, if you liked this so far and want to read more then please let me know by leaving a review. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Observations

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I was thrilled by the positive responses I got, especially the part about me doing good on the character personalities. I was a bit worried to work with these too so I'm glad they sound believable. So, here is chapter two!

**Chapter Two**

"**Observations" **

Holley didn't stop to think, she sprang into action. 'Look before you leap' Finn always told her, for that seemed to be her greatest fault. He was right, but that didn't stop her from bolting down the hall and knocking on his door at nearly midnight.

Finn had not yet retired to bed and opened the door quickly to be met with his panting partner.

"Miss Shiftwell? What are you doing here at such a late hour?" he puzzled.

"It's important, Finn. Please, may I?"

"Oh, yes, come in!" Finn reversed to allow her into the room and waited until the door clicked shut to speak. "What is it?"

"Do you remember Sally?" Holley asked?

He thought a moment, "Miss Carrera? Yes, I do, I never forget a face."

"Well, she called me a short while ago. Something strange is going on in Radiator Springs. She said a group of suspicious Audis showed up last week. They're a bit worried that these cars are out for Mater. So, I told her that we'd swing by and check it out. I think we should leave right now, there isn't time to waste," Holley explained in a rush.

"Now, Miss Shiftwell, hold it right there. I understand that Sir Mater is a good friend of yours but that doesn't mean we can just take off like that," his voice was gentle but his words stood firm.

"Finn! That's just it; we have to make _exceptions_ for friends! I know you don't believe in friendship as a spy, but we just have to go!" Holley pleaded boldly against the elder car.

"I never said friendship was impossible…simply dangerous." But as he said it he thought about one of his best friends; Leland Turbo. Oh, what he would have given to have been there to defend his now deceased friend! He could still remember in excruciating detail the red cube which had once been a living car.

He looked into Holley's eyes, jade tinted in the fluorescent lightning and begging for his approval. He didn't like to get caught up in emotions, but the feeling she was radiating broke him down.

"Alright then, we'll leave immediately."

"Oh, thank you, Finn! Come, let's go then," Holley said turning swiftly towards the door.

"Miss Shiftwell! Where are you going?" Finn demanded causing her to halt with confusion.

"I thought-?"

"No, we can't take the door. They've got cameras out there you know, and seeing us sneak out this late will raise attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a wanted car, Miss Shiftwell. Ever since Leland was killed that put me next on the chopping block," he said in a way that made it sound much less serious of a fact than it really was. As if driving around with an invisible target on your back happened to everyone.

"Finn…surely you can't mean that," Holley said in denial, though she knew Finn was never one to tell her anything but the truth.

"Don't act like you've been oblivious to the notion. I most certainly mean it! It's not that I didn't see it coming either; in fact, I should be honoured to have the title. I suppose that means I'm mighty good at my job now doesn't it? No matter though, it just makes for more precautions."

Holley was quiet for a second while Finn's words settled with her. She'd never taken the time to really think about the constant potential danger Finn was in. He was one of, if not _the_ top British agent that C.H.R.O.M.E. had. It had never crossed her mind that Finn McMissile was anything less than invincible.

"How do you propose we exit then?" Holley finally questioned him. She wasn't going to wait until morning, so he'd better have an alternate plan.

"By golly, I thought you were more imaginative than that. We'll take the back balcony."

Holley fluttered her eyes with embarrassment, "Oh…yes."

Finn flicked on his headlights and turned out the room's lights as Holley did the same. Once the room was dark he opened the sliding doors that led onto the balcony, allowing a cold draft to enter the room. Holley shivered while she waited for Finn to connect his grapple hook to the open balcony's edge.

"Now, get on my back," he ordered when it was secured tightly.

Holley's heart skipped a beat as she stuttered, "W-what?"

"I assure you, Miss Shiftwell, I can carry your weight."

"N-no," she stammered again, "I can just fly down."

"Nonsense! It isn't that far and somebody would hear you," Finn said matter-of-factly.

Holley gulped with nervousness and fought to keep the rising excitement and tension at bay. She hadn't made physical contact with him except for the odd brush through the crowded streets of London. The thought of being so close to him made her anxious but also thrilled.

Finn laughed lightly and Holley's heart stopped for a minute, "I thought you wanted to leave? Don't hesitate anymore will you?"

Holley bobbed her head vigorously and slowly heaved herself onto her partner's back, praying that her tires weren't shaking. She waited to hear the older car moan from the pressure of her weight, but when he didn't she gently sank down on her tires to rest more comfortably. Finn inched carefully to the edge of the platform and rolled off it to begin their descent. Holley looked up to watch the thick wire extend as they lowered further down the building. Her heart pounded so loudly she feared Finn would feel it through her undercarriage.

As soon as Finn's tires hit the ground she climbed off in a hurry. Finn retracted the grapple and turned to face his flustered partner. This wasn't the first time Holley had acted out of character around him in the past few months. It seemed to be happening more and more often, and a sneaking feeling was overcoming him. Could it be that she was attracted to him like he suspected? No, he wouldn't dare think about that, despite wanting to.

"Everything OK, Miss-?" he started to prod.

"I wish you would stop asking me that! I am quite fine, thank you," Holley said sharply.

"Well, if you say so. It's just, for a moment I would think you looked almost…embarrassed."

"Now what on Earth would I be embarrassed about?" she said hotly in attempt to cover her rising fear of having her secret revealed.

"Precisely what I would like to know…" Finn replied coolly ignoring the tension of her voice.

Holley frowned, "Oh, enough of this! I wouldn't think you a car to dawdle on such silly things."

Finn smiled slyly and answered in a tone that practically dripped with charm, "I am not making assumptions, my dear. I am merely being observant."

She shot and annoyed look on him and huffed. How he could mess with her mind sometimes! "Finn, please, do let us carry on before daylight breaks."

He was silent for a minute; he was observing her, no doubt. Her heart continued to thud as she wondered whether he was picking up on her inner feelings. But if he did see it, he didn't bring it up but simply said, "Very well, I'll call Siddeley."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, love to see some reviews! :)<p> 


	3. Blinded

Didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter but I appreciate those who did give me one. And for that, I bring the next chapter!

**Chapter Three**

"**Blinded"**

"That's everything, you're all set to go!" a young, royal blue Mazda said from behind his giant computer screen. Duncan Grafferson was his name and he worked much like a secretary for C.H.R.O.M.E. After calling Siddeley, Holley and Finn had arrived at the coveted headquarters to inform Duncan of their departure. He handled the tedious job of entering their location and other necessary information into the intricate master system.

"Thanks so much, Duncan. We shouldn't be gone anymore than a couple of weeks I hope," Holley estimated.

"Sure thing. You take care, Holley," Duncan said giving her his best smile.

Holley was a budding female and there was nothing to complain about when it came to her appearance. Graduating top of her class, she obviously had the brains to match her sleek body as well. What male wouldn't try to impress a girl like that?

"I appreciate it but you seem to be forgetting that I have Finn McMissile by my side," Holley reminded him as she cast her eyes almost adoringly upon her partner.

Finn stirred as Holley's comment and muttered something about being flattered.

_Go on, bask in it you old bloke. Don't forget you'll be dead long before me though,_ Duncan thought jealously.

Finn could see the young car was agitated and didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. "I believe Siddeley is waiting for us already, shall we go?"

Holley's eyes flashed back to attentiveness when he spoke and she responded eagerly, "Oh, yes. Speak soon, Duncan!"

Duncan shot Finn another threatening and dirty look before smiling grandly again, "Have a good flight. Goodbye, Holley."

Holley called one last goodbye before driving away with Finn into the distance. Duncan grumbled to himself with distaste. _Finn McMissile,_ if his name didn't belong to C.H.R.O.M.E. he'd hate the guy.

* * *

><p>Holley and Finn boarded Siddeley from C.H.R.O.M.E.'s private jet runway as always. Siddeley was a fine fellow but he didn't talk much during flights since his focus was set on the sky. Once they became comfortable aboard the aircraft Finn decided to strike up conversation first.<p>

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Duncan may very well fancy you," he said smoothly.

"Ha! Finn, don't be preposterous," Holley shot back.

"Don't you think so?"

"No, I don't. Why, Duncan doesn't treat me any different that you do," she reasoned.

Finn's lips tightened to an indefinite, hidden smirk as he said, "Ah, indeed, he doesn't treat you any different than I."

"Exactly, I'm glad you can see my point," she returned.

_Oh, I see alright. I see that you're as blind as a car without headlights when it comes to romance, aren't you?_ Finn found himself thinking, He knew Holley was a bright girl, but she was book-smart and still had much to learn about the opposite gender. He was willing to teach her, but first she needed to learn that he wooed her through implications, not blatant actions.

Who was he kidding though? He was more than ten years older than her! And it wasn't right for him to have an affectionate desire for his co-worker! While being partners made dropping subtle hints a lot easier, it didn't make fore the simplest dating scenario.

At last he found the courage to ask her what he'd wondered time a many, "Miss Shiftwell…how is it that a female of your class and breeding is still single?"

Holley's eyes smarted and she didn't meet his gaze, "It just hasn't worked out I suppose. There isn't much time with my occupation either."

"You're a very attractive lady though, I'm sure you could catch any boy of your liking if you tried," Finn said quietly.

Holley didn't flinch or react in any way to his comment. She stared thoughtfully at the carpeted flooring before answering him, "Well, thank you. And I _have_ tried. Perhaps not hard enough I guess. But…but…Finn, would you shame me for saying something a bit…whimsical?"

"I would never shun you for speaking a word."

"Well, after Mater and I…broke up, if you will, I spoke with Sally and Flo. I was feeling pretty disappointed in my ability to hold a relationship but the told me something truly comforting. They said; you can find love yourself, but only true love can find you. So, I don't look anymore. I hold onto whatever romantic feelings I get and hope that I've found the right one."

She couldn't believe she had just told him all that. Yes, they were close, but here she was pouring her heart out to him. Finn just made things so easy to talk about. Her eyes shifted over to where he was parked and found that he was beaming happily at her.

Finn felt moved by her words. He'd been through his share of heart-breaks and he could only hope that he'd have someone by his side when he was through with being a field agent. He watched Holley flutter her eyes in that way he found most irresistible. He hoped that somebody could be her, just maybe. He bore his eyes deep into hers and in his genteel manner told her softly, "That is an excellent theory to live by, Miss Shiftwell. I'm sure you'll find exactly what you're looking for one day."

* * *

><p>The best conversations always happen on airplanes...LOL, I don't know, that thought just crossed my mind. The next chapter will be a lot more exciting though, I can tell you that. Pretty please drop a review! Thanks!<p> 


	4. Guests

No reviews? :( Well, I forgot to mention (though I'm sure you know) that Cars/Cars 2 and all associated characters, names, etc are all property of Disney Pixar. Also, any names such as the makes of different cars belong to their respective owners. On with the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"**Guests"**

The trip from England to Arizona was a long one, so both Finn and Holley spent due enough time sleeping. There was a good amount of time lag between their departure and destination so it was around late evening when they finally touched down. Arriving back in Radiator Springs for the first time in months, they were shocked to find the town looking desolate. A few tourists hummed about on the main strip but the Southern town seemed lack-lustre, and deprived of its liveliness.

They were soon greeted by McQueen and Mater, the only residents who appeared to roam freely. McQueen looked greatly relieved to find the two spies while Mater was ecstatic at the unexpected visit.

"Miss Holley! McQueen ain't told me that you two was comin'!"

Holley smiled at his cheerfulness but couldn't help noticing how the other townsfolk hovered quietly from behind their shops. "It is excellent to see you again too!"

"Holley, why don't you hang out with Mater for a little while? Finn, you can come over to the house if you like," McQueen said casually, hoping that she would catch his intent.

Holley nodded at his suggestion and as they parted she whispered quickly, "I'll keep my eyes peeled."

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Holley burst into the McQueen household breathing heavily.<p>

Sally approached her side and asked with concern, "Are you alright, Holley?"

Holley slowed her breathing and listened while McQueen laughed and took the words from her mouth, "Mater sure can tire a car out!"

Finn joined in with a chuckle knowing that McQueen was right. There wasn't much that could easily wind Holley, but that tow truck did it every time.

When she could speak again, Holley asked, "Well, should we get back to business then?"

"Did you spot any of them out there, Miss Shiftwell?"

She shook her hood, "No. Do you guys have any idea where they are staying?"

Finn's lips turned down, "Miss Carrera and I were just discussing that actually…"

"They haven't checked into the motel and no one knows where they go at night," Sally finished his train of thought.

"M-hmm…And McQueen, you're out of the house more than Sally, how many would you say are in their clan?"

"I really don't know…maybe five? They all look so similar it's hard to tall. They hang out all over the place but they don't say a word."

Holley took in this new information and concluded, "I guess we'll have to try having a search for their sleeping quarters tomorrow when they're out."

"Sounds like a plan," Finn agreed.

Sally and McQueen, who were simply happy for the presence of their spy friends, didn't object to the idea either.

"Well, I haven't been out of the house for quite some time. How would you two feel about joining McQueen and I for a drink or two at Wheel Well?" Sally prompted politely.

Unsure of what Finn would think of the idea, Holley decided to let him answer. To her surprise, he accepted gracefully with a, "We'd love to."

* * *

><p>Up at Wheel Well the two couples shared a table close to the cliff's edge with a beautiful view. The sun had disappeared soon after their arrival and now the only light came from the bar area and the warm flames of the table centerpiece candles. This was where Holley had spent her first date with Mater, and to be parked close to Finn this time felt awkward. But it was a good awkward, one she could get used to.<p>

The four cars were lost in a deep conversation when their date was disturbed. All of a sudden, Holley heard murderous screams from the bar followed by the sound of shattering glass. She jerked with alarm from the table to get a better view. In the darkness she could see the flooding of cars from the bar amidst numerous, yelling voices and high-pitched female wails.

Holley's gun dropped out from her front tire and she crawled forward with curiosity. Something was going on, but she didn't know what to expect. She watched in shock as a group of stocky black Audis emerged from the bar and heard crackling from within. Before she could think the entire bar was ablaze and the fire began leaping towards nearby tables.

She moved closer to fire her gun but the Audis had already slipped away into the mob of hysterical cars trying to escape from the growing flames. Cars pushed viciously around her from all sides but she managed to spin back around to face her table. Through the black air she caught glimpse of Sally and McQueen clinging fearfully to each other. She searched desperately for Finn but didn't find his face anywhere. She would just have to fend for herself right now.

With not even enough time to plan her next move, there came a loud whooshing sound above the roaring fire. Whipping around to her right she peered up into the starry sky to see a small helicopter. Finn hung limply from a series of cables that reeled him up into its open door.

"Finn! Finn! No…NO! FINN!" Holley screamed breathlessly. This couldn't be happening, it simply couldn't. Holley surged forward but felt herself being held back. She struggled fiercely and attempted to trigger her gun, only to find it had been torn off. She screamed his name over and over until she felt her windpipe would start bleeding.

Her vision grew cloudy on the outside and quickly moved inwards until she saw nothing but white smoke. Still fighting against the forceful tires holding her back, she began coughing profusely. Then she felt her body relax and go numb as her surroundings faded to nothingness.

* * *

><p>This is a more eventful chapter so hopefully you enjoyed it. If I don't get any reviews on this time I may not bother updating it anymore though. If I don't believe that anyone is really reading it then I won't waste my time. Around three reviews would be nice, but I don't really care as long as I know that there ARE people out there who like this story. I have anonymous reviews turned on so even if you aren't a member of the site you can still leave a comment. Thanks...<p> 


	5. This Time

Thanks so much for the support you guys! You've given me the motivation to continue posting this story. I want to give a special thanks to **Christina** for her awesome reviews on both of my stories. I really love your feedback and I am thrilled you are enjoying the story! I'd also like to give a quick shout-out to **SeddieMcQueenFreakxoxo**, she's got some nice stories and would like more readers so if you are interested check them out! Now here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Five**

"**This Time"**

Holley woke from a fitful sleep with no sense of time, no memory of the past and no knowledge of the present. She rose dazedly up from her slump with a whimper of pain as her body ached all over. Surveying the room around her she saw a decent sized television, a dark chestnut coffee table and a low-legged couch that she sat upon. The curtains were drawn but white light pushed through the cracks between the fabric. Listening intently she could hear faint wailing matched with soft murmurs on the other side of the wall.

"It's destroyed! Do you know how much work it will take to salvage the place?" the female cried through sobs.

"Red did all he could, you know that! Now, don't get so upset, we fixed it once and we can do it again," came the optimistic reply.

"Oh, just forget it. I don't feel like talking about this anymore. Just leave me alone for a while, please." An engine could be heard leaving the hallway.

As the sound died out Holley was brought back to her senses. Thrust into the scene, she could still recall the deafening breaking of glass, the raging fire, the thick, pushy crowd, the chaos and fear. Then there was that flashbulb image of Finn's body being dragged lifelessly into the sky. After that her memory went blank as the only thing between then and now that she could remember was a blinding film of heavy white smoke.

Just then, McQueen entered the room with a washed-out and weary expression. "Holley! You're awake, thank the Manufacturer! How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm well enough…did I pass out last night?" she requested.

"Yeah, you did. The Audi gang smoked the entire place so no one could see them take off. They got you pretty good with a strong sedative. We thought you might have lost consciousness from smoke inhalation but the nurse told us otherwise."

Holley sighed, "Was that Sally crying out there?"

"Yes…the fire damaged the Wheel Well really bad. The place means a lot to her so she's kind of depressed," McQueen said looking down at the floor as if he blamed himself for her unhappiness.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a look up there myself," Holley broke into his misery.

McQueen nodded with understanding but asked gently, "You do know they've taken Finn?"

Holley's heart sank with his words but she spoke bravely, "Yes, I'm aware. I need to find out where they went first. That way I can report it to headquarters and they can dispatch agents to go get him."

"I see. Good luck then."

"Thank you, McQueen," she said civilly. But as she did, she knew very well that agents didn't rely on luck, they relied on their own wits. In that case, it was time to put her wits to work.

The sight of the Wheel Well was saddening. It was unrecognizable from what it had once been. The entire building was blackened from the ash and smoke. Many of the tables were overturned and their tablecloths either badly singed or a heap of soot. Inside the bar, hanging lights now laid broken on the ground with glass scattered everywhere. Numerous bottles littered the damaged bar in random bits and pieces.

Holley's heart went out to Sally. Few historic spots were as beautiful and finely preserved as the Well had been, and to start all over again would be a true mess.

Searching through the remains, Holley spotted an oddly shaped piece of shrapnel. Pulling closer she could make out a series of numbers stamped across it. It had to be a chunk of metal from the device used to cause the fire. Putting a piece aside she continued looking until she found several more bits. Like a puzzle, she interlocked the pieces until the line of numbers was complete. If she could trace where this weapon had came from she could most likely figure out where Finn and the Audis were hiding.

Using her holographic computer she researched deeply for a long period until she reached an end. The weapon had been manufactured from a factory in a remote part of England. The owner was unknown but the numbers matched up perfectly, it had to be the place. At this point Holley should have called C.H.R.O.M.E. to give the details and coordinates of Finn's location. They would send out a group of agents to rescue him and further investigate. What about her though? She'd be told to stay back and let the more experienced ones handle it.

But she wouldn't do it this time; she wouldn't even inform them of the situation. There wasn't time to waste on the technical things when Finn was in such danger. And he was _her_ partner, not somebody else's who probably didn't know a thing about him. This was _her_ time to fly on her own, to have her name known in the spy world. She had to look out for what mattered in her life, and right now that thing was Finn.

* * *

><p>Kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Reviews would be great! As always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. The City

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Time for another chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"**The City"**

"Are ya sure ya don't want nobody comin' with ya? I sure wouldn't mind," Mater offered after escorting her to Siddeley.

She shook her hood, "I appreciate the gesture Mater, but I'll be fine on my own. Besides, don't you have a date with Doreen tonight? I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Shoot, Miss Holley! That ain't nothin'. Friends come before that kind of stuff."

Holley smiled at his response. With that mentality it didn't surprise her that Mater frequently invited himself into McQueen's dates with Sally.

"Thank you, Mater, but I need to do this myself."

Mater finally gave up and wished her the best on her mission. Holley hopped into Siddeley who was already prepared to take off. As his wheels lifted from the ground she stared out the window while Mater grew farther and farther away.

Suddenly she gulped with fear. That could have been the last time she would ever see Mater again, or any of the townsfolk for that matter. Struck with the realization of her inner fear, she almost cried out for Siddeley to turn back. She hadn't told anyone what a risk she was taking traveling on her own and taking control of a rescue mission without clearance from headquarters. Nobody but her knew that she could be driving straight into impending doom. But there she went again…keeping to herself and acting before thinking.

Holley was a goody-four-tires, never one to break the rules. Now here she was going against one of C.H.R.O.M.E.'s top regulations. It was insanely dangerous to call your own shots and even more unsafe to have your whereabouts unknown.

_I can't falter now, I've come this far! It's for Finn…he needs me…dead or alive,_ she enforced the thought until it was engrained in her mind. There was something lingering though, a burning question; if it were her that had been captured, would he have done the same thing?

* * *

><p>It was night when she arrived back in England. Strangely, it almost felt like she had never left in the first place. Not long ago she'd been sitting on this very street after dinner with Finn. In a way, everything was the same. European cars hustled through the cobblestone roads and drove sharply on the roundabouts like they always did. The biting wind whipped strong enough to shake the golden streetlamps and the air hung densely with moisture, always on the verge of raining. Nothing had changed, but something had disappeared.<p>

Roaming the streets with Finn had always felt like an adventure to her. And when things got too hectic he guided the way to a more relaxing atmosphere. Now the city felt cold, empty and hostile towards her. It was a place full of business rush, lacking of any sincerity, for all those fond memories laid not with the city, but with Finn.

She had always called England her home, and technically it was. But her real home was anywhere if it meant she was beside Finn. He'd brought more to her life then just incredible spy knowledge, and she could see that now. All the feelings inside of her weren't going to go away, and they were heavier than she thought. Perhaps these were the feelings of love, if she dared to venture, _true_ love. She'd never know though, unless she found Finn quick.

* * *

><p>With her holograph she mapped out a path to the factory and discreetly slipped into the darkness. It took many back roads and an elongated amount of time to reach the dingy place, but once she did it felt like reaching the peak of Mount Everest.<p>

Hidden high on a hill above, in a cluster of trees, she took a long look at the building. There was no life around for miles and the slate-grey structure stuck out from the foliage like a sore tailpipe. Not a car could be found outside and the way it loomed so silently made it resemble a prison. Boxed in by tall wire fencing, Holley wondered what her easiest means of entrance would be. She would probably be best off cutting the locks and then taking a nearby door into the building.

After successfully breaking into the factory her body started to tense. She'd attached a new gun and donned it readily as she stealthily crawled through the shadow of a long corridor. She had never shot a car point blank before, but there was a good chance this could be the day.

_A first for everything, _she told herself, trying to make light of the idea.

The sound of low rough voices could be heard from a massive room across the way. Holley froze for a second; unable to distinguish what was being said. The entire building was a maze of rooms but she quickly discovered which one the noise came from.

She angled her mirror to get a view through the window and let out a small gasp. Within the room she could see Finn chained to the floor and booted. A collection of taut wires held him bound to the wall behind him. His eyes drooped to the ground as two midnight black Audis paced in front of him. She had to hear what they were saying! Inching closer to the wall she could hear them exchange conversation.

"For Heaven's sake, would you shut up already? I told you, we can't kill him yet, boss wants to do it himself," a gruff voice barked.

"Well, I'm sick of listening to his wise-guy remarks!" complained a younger voice.

"And I'm sick of hearing yours! We're going to kill him before the day is through…"

"We've waited long enough, what's the hold up? If boss doesn't do it soon, I'll murder him myself," raged the more juvenile one.

"I told you to shut up! Why do I always get stuck with the stupid rookies? Look, we have to be sure the girl is out of the way first."

"What girl? I didn't know he had a girl! You got yourself a pretty little girlfriend McMissile?" he taunted.

Holley stopped breathing while she waited to hear Finn's voice. Surely they were speaking of her, and he knew it. He didn't answer.

The deeper voice spoke up, "Yeah, that ditzy Jag he totes around. I gotta admit, you did a good job reeling that fool in."

"Don't you dare speak of her that way," Finn's growled, "And I did no such thing as to 'reel her in'. But if you mean to say that she is romantically attracted to me…then I can only hope that perhaps it is true," he echoed with a dignified air.

Both Audis laughed raucously and the rougher of the two drew closer to Finn. Sneering with pleasure he said, "Of course it's true. I hope you enjoyed it too, because that's exactly what landed you here. gets what he wants, and what he ordered this time was a side of Finn McMissile…_Best. Served. Dead_."

* * *

><p>Da-da! Epic ending or what? :P Let me know what you think! ^-^<p> 


	7. Helpless

*Important! There was a MAJOR error on the last chapter! When I transfered it from my word program to here it cut out like the most important part! The ending line was supposed to read "_Mr. Grafferson gets what he wants..._" That was meant to be revealed! I fixed it now though in case you wanna go back and re-read that last paragraph. Once you have, this one will make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"**Helpless"**

Mr. Grafferson. _Duncan_ Grafferson. Holley could hardly think straight she was so shocked. The geeky little secretary from headquarters, he was the one behind all this! He'd sworn under oath to never cheat, lie or disclose top secret company material. Yet here he was attempting to kill C.H.R.O.M.E.'s best agent!

It didn't occur to her that a car could turn their back so easily and create the perfect trap when there was so much information at their disposal. What a joke it must have been that he hadn't done this sooner! He'd set a trail for them to follow and they had. Covering his tracks mustn't have been much more difficult either. Obviously he hadn't forwarded Holley and Finn's location to headquarters when they'd left for Radiator Springs. Not a single car had a trace to find them. Back up wasn't going to show up to help her this time. Finn needed a hero and it was going to have to be her.

Watching the guards continue to jeer at him, she drew a fast breath before tearing around the corner. Thrusting herself through the doors, two henchcars reversed suddenly when they heard the doors bang. Finn's eyes shot open in surprise at the sight of his partner. Holley met his stunned expression for a second then scanned her eyes from one Audi to the other, her gun aimed and ready.

"Release him now or I shoot you both. I've got snipers surrounding the place ready to fire at my command," she lied through clenched teeth.

The two cars exchanged menacing grins as the larger one barked, "Oh, that won't be necessary, young lady."

Finn opened his mouth to cry out but the wires connected to him tightened driving him harder into the wall. Holley watched in horror while he grimaced and groaned at the intense pressure, his face contorted with pain and agony.

In a blurring moment she was lunged at by the armed Audis and she felt a familiar sensation grip her body. It was the claustrophobic feeling of multiple tires bracing her from all around. A cluster of cars held her tightly and slowly propelled her backwards. Her gun had been torn off again in the flurry of movement and she was left with no weapons that could aid her at this time. Holley squirmed and wiggled furiously attempting to escape from the tires dragging her towards the darkness of the hallway.

Pinned to the wall Finn watched the scene unfold from afar. Holley's eyes never strayed from him as she fought against the others and she didn't make a sound. She looked afraid, so afraid, but not just for herself, but for him. He wanted to run to her and kill every car that held her back with his own bare tires. But there was nothing he could do with his inner mechanics disabled. None of his weapons could function, and not to mention all the gear keeping him stationary. All he had was his eyes to observe her being towed away and struck relentlessly with a steel rod until she lost all consciousness.

Holley woke to the sound of her own screams in a mysterious room. It was lit by a single light bulb and dust particles drifted visibly through the stream of yellow air. A shooting pain rippled out from her undercarriage as the last of her weapons was stripped. When the pain faded to sensitive stinging she struggled to move but found herself immobile, with four chunky parking boots weighing her down and a rope fastened around her body to keep her wings from protracting. Her brain pulsated incessantly for reasons she couldn't remember but she ignored it to hear the voices hidden in the folds of darkness.

"Ha! Talk about killing two cars with one stone!" someone hissed, by the sounds of it the voice belonged to one of the guards from Finn's chamber.

"Both? I thought we were only getting rid of McMissile?"

"You idiot, we can't keep her now! She's seen too much already. Let's go tend to the old guy first and then we'll leave her for boss to deal with."

"Alright then. You hear that, honey? We're going to kill your boyfriend, but don't worry, we'll be back for you. Don't move while we're gone!"

More sinister laughter came from their mouths and she heard the door click closed, followed by blackness. There they went, and with them went Finn's life. Most likely they were going to summon Duncan who in turn would end his misery before the clock struck a new hour. Holley closed her eyes as a sickening feeling overtook her. She was helpless, and knowing Finn would soon be gone hurt more than her physical wounds.

_Why him? Why him? My life is worthless compared to his! If only…if only I could have freed him! Even if I'd died, then at least he'd be alive!_ She cursed herself and filled her mind with millions of "If I'd" statements. And then there was that image of his eyes while she was being dragged away. Like a tunnel of vision that was all she could see in such a terrorizing moment. She could have sworn there was something in them looking back at her, something she'd never seen in them before. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing every feeling she had for him being reflected back at her. She sank on her tires praying that Duncan would return to take her life as well.

Then from behind her shut windshield she could sense a growing light. Inhaling with hope that this was the end, she opened her eyes slowly. She thought she'd died in her sleep, for what she saw parked in front of her was none other than Finn McMissile.

* * *

><p>Mind freak! Hahaha, unexpected I hope? Well, this is Finn McMissile we're talking about here. The reviews I've gotten so far have rocked so I hope you'll want to leave another. Thanks everybody!<p>

P.S. The next chapter is my favourite so I can't wait to reveal it to you! Update probably won't be until Tuesday though.


	8. Bullets

Thanks so much for your patience everyone. This chapter shouldn't disappoint!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"**Bullets"**

"Are those buffoons gone?" Finn crept forward letting the door fall silently behind him.

"Finn! You rascal! How did you escape?" Holley bursted.

"It isn't of importance right now. I'd like to know what you of all cars are doing here?" he demanded impatiently.

"I came to rescue you!" she exclaimed. Was he really concerned and angry that she hadn't reported to headquarters first?

"And I'm ashamed of you for it. Please, do lower your voice though."

"What? Finn, they were going to _kill_ you!"

"Of course they were. Have I not told you I'm a wanted car in these parts? But what were you thinking tracking me down yourself? You should know standard procedure Miss Shiftwell, so why didn't you follow it?" Finn pressed on.

"There wasn't time for that kind of business," she argued heatedly, "We both know how slow they would have been to send out help! And I- I've grown to become fond of your existence so I took matters into my own tires!"

Finn blinked with surprise at her last statement, knowing exactly how much she meant by it. He didn't soften his voice however and continued, "That's a tad out of character for you not to follow regulations. You should have known better than to risk your life like that."

Holley's mouth dropped open with disbelief. "So, this is the thanks I get for trying to save you? I thought you were a more respectable car than that!"

"Indeed, I am. But that doesn't make your actions any less out of line," he said moving closer to unlock one of her parking boots.

"Oh? Then what might I ask are _you_ doing here trying to rescue _me_?" she replied jerking away her tire from him.

Finn reversed, startled by the hardness in his partner's voice. It was a tricky question to answer but at last he said, "Now don't be ridiculous." He knew Holley was right in calling him out for being a hypocrite, but he couldn't find the words to tell her why he was really doing it. As her eyes bore into him he quickly added, "If you think I would leave a comrade behind then you are barking mad!"

Her tone turned icy, "Leave me, Finn. I'll free myself."

"And just how do you plan on doing that with your weapons disassembled?" he inquired.

Her brow furrowed as she stammered, "I-I don't know…but I'll do it!"

Finn grinned plaintively, "I don't doubt that, my dear, but we haven't time to spare. If you'll just let me-."

"No! Don't you dare touch me Finn McMissile!" she threatened as he moved nearer to the parking boot. She could see his mind working and his eyes glinted as though he was enjoying the fight she was putting up.

He moved closer still and coaxed, "Miss Shiftwell, do calm yourself…"

"If you even lay a single tire on me I'll-."

"Oh, for the love of England!" he cut her off and gave a small smile. It was that certain smile he wore when she did all the things he found so utterly attractive. If she was observant enough she would have noticed that, but she hadn't. The determination and power in her voice right now felt so infectious, it was driving him to think up crazy ideas.

"Miss Shiftwell, you're going to have to keep the noise level down."

"I won't have you telling me what to do!" she shot back in return. For a second he stayed still, not trying to edge closer to her.

"Then will this quiet you?" he asked her calmly, and in one swift, swooping moment he moved forward to let his cool lips rest upon her mouth. His lips traversed and glided over hers with vehemence, like he'd been waiting too long for this chance.

In an instant he separated from her and she was left feeling swept off her tires. Every kiss she'd ever had (which was less than one would think), seemed so forced and planned. But this came like second nature. It amazed her how such a simple gesture could be so powerful. He'd sent sparks through he body and roused energy she didn't even know she had left. Yes, this had to be what the girls had meant; _this_ was love in its truest and purest form.

Finn's heart ran wildly, but not because he was afraid. It had been a long while since he'd kissed a female and he couldn't believe he'd really done it. He'd only meant it to be short and sweet, like a timid peck to show that he cared. Obviously his body had other ideas. Judging by her starry-eyed expression it had done wonders to silence her though, which was what he wanted.

_Ladies can be so damn stubborn sometimes. Well, and massively charming too… _he thought as he rushed to her sides to remove all the restricting devices.

Holley remained silent until she was able to move freely again. "Shhh, I think I hear them coming down the hall," she whispered.

"How many?" Finn mouthed.

"Two, maybe three," she communicated back.

Finn nodded as Holley retrieved her gun from the floor in the shady light. Without asking, she attached it firmly to Finn's frontal wheel.

"I'll take them out. Follow after you hear five shots," he ordered. Finn cut through the dim room and pushed himself out the door.

Holley held her breath in anticipation and soon enough she heard a shot ring out.

_One._

Two more piercing blasts.

_Three._

Another whizzing bullet.

_Four._

Bang! Bang!

_Five…Six…_

…_Six? _

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers for the win! Reviews are much loved! :D<p> 


	9. Promise

Someone pointed out that Finn is a lot older than Holley. Yes...but so is Mater. Besides, age doesn't matter when it comes to true love, right? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"**Promise"**

One shot too many, she knew right away it was wrong. Her insides turned cold and like a sixth sense she could already see what was waiting outside the door.

"Quick! Cover the exits so she won't get out! She could be anywhere in the building by now," a strong, authoritative voice conducted. Convinced that Holley had already escaped the room, the pack could be heard squealing off in all directions.

When the screeching of rubber disappeared, Holley mustered her courage to slip out of the room. On shaking tires she prepared herself for what she would see, although she could never be ready enough for what lied outside.

The first thing she saw was oil, and lots of it. Inky liquid seeped into the cracks of the floor and streaked the walls like in a gory film. But this was real, all too real for Holley's liking. To have her tires slashed in the moment would have been a gift if it meant looking no further. If it meant not seeing the disturbing sight of her partner, she'd have gladly taken it.

Finn slumped low on his tires, groaning with the most severe pain he'd ever felt in his entire life. Five of the six bullets had dug straight through into his pristine body. All around him, oil ran viscously from his wounds and left him on the verge of blacking out.

An unexplainable force drove Holley to him and she whimpered, "F-Finn…Oh, please…"

"Go…get out of here," he said between striking interjections of pain.

"No, Finn, you can't die, you just can't. I won't let you," she told him with moisture on her waterline.

He didn't speak but bit his lip, and with a tiny 'clink' a sphere rolled out from beneath him. Holley had not yet handled a bomb but she recognized it when she saw it. Only a few agents were permitted to carry one so highly explosive and Finn had set it ticking already.

"Finn, I can't," Holley blustered with fear,

"You have to, it's the only way," he said knowingly.

"No, Finn…I can't do it," she repeated weakly.

"_Holley_…please," he used her first name for the first time, and she took notice like he hoped.

She hesitated for a minute but drove over top of the bomb, allowing her undercarriage to grab hold of it. Little over a minute and a half remained on it leaving no more time for debate. "Promise me you won't die. That's all I ask of you," she begged.

She needed all the confidence she could find to get through this and he knew it. His breathing had become increasingly shallow but what air he did have he used to form the words, "I promise."

As the bomb hit one minute Holley gave him one last look of sorrow before taking off down the hall at her highest speed. Her not yet fallen tears dried with the rush of air and she put all focus on her driving. She aimed to find the front entrance, but being in a foreign building put up somewhat of an obstacle. She was aware of the continual ticking beneath her as time ran on and she swerved recklessly through the hallways.

Tearing forward she could tell she was getting closer when a number of guards began chasing close behind her. Hollering and uproar sounded from the Audis and several attempted to fire at her while she raced on. Bullets soared from all directions, ricocheting off the walls around her. She thought she felt several graze her rear but the thought passed faster than it was formed.

Finally, the door came into view. A group of guards were awaiting her and didn't vacillate to shoot at her as their target. Holley darted carelessly through them and revved her engine to full throttle. Escape was in reach but she didn't go for the door like expected. That would be like driving straight into a mine field. Instead she dodged to her left and drove straight for the window. With the speed and velocity she'd obtained her tires lifted effortlessly from the floor and she released the bomb from below.

Crashing through the glass she couldn't hear the bomb hit the floor, but once outside she heard frantic yelling and burning rubber as the final seconds slipped away. As she descended back to the ground she heard the explosion sound. It was the kind of noise one would imagine if the world was ending. Cringe-worthy, heart attack-evoking, it was a splitting and paralyzing sound.

Back on solid ground Holley slammed on her brakes. Turning more than sharply, she jerked around to examine the building. For a moment she blocked all noise and absorbed all in her plane of vision. Fire had erupted and was engulfing everything it came in contact with. Glass had been blown from nearly all the northern windows and the roof above and began caving in. Up in the sky she could see ash-filled smoke billowing up in great clouds that blended with the blackening sky. The wind gusted strongly and its ghastly whistling brought Holley back to her full attention.

Suddenly she heard crackling from her radio and a voice came through the static with urgency, "H-Holley! Holley! Finn's not picking up, where are you?"

Holley felt sick when she recognized who it was; Duncan. She didn't say a word in response.

"Shiftwell, retreat! Right now! I demand you retreat!" he growled.

"I don't take orders from murderers…or traitors," Holley spat back. The line went quiet and Holley waited to hear the rescue vehicles in the distance. However, she didn't hear them, and by the time they arrived the building would be a lost cause. It didn't matter anyways, she wasn't letting Finn McMissile die on her watch…

* * *

><p>Not my best cliffhanger but I still hope you liked this chapter regardless. It's a nice gang of readers I've got for this story and new ones are always welcome to review as well. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	10. White Light

No, the last chapter wasn't the end. No guarentees on this chapter not being the end though ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"**White Light"**

Finn opened his eyes lazily with his vision fuzzed and blurry. All around him was shapelessly white, but straight ahead he could see the outline of a purple car. He couldn't see clearly but he knew it was Holley as she stayed motionless waiting for him.

He didn't feel any pain; his body had gone entirely numb. And his tires didn't move, but he felt himself moving closer and closer to Holley. With no connection to his body it almost seemed like he was outside of himself. This had to be Heaven…this is what it felt like to have your spirit lifted to a new world. But did that mean Holley had died too? The thought of her dying, and at such a young age, hurt to imagine. At she was safe with him now.

As he drifted closer the curves of her body became defined and he could read her expression. Oddly, she didn't appear to have a mystical essence to her like he felt he had. She was just…Holley.

Holley watched attentively as the nurse lowered the gurney and transferred Finn to the hospital bed. His eyes were open but she could tell he was out of it. Baked, stoned, drunk, whatever you wanted to call it, he looked the part from all the medicines and anaesthetic. While it was hilarious to see her straight-laced partner in such a state, she forced herself to keep a grave face. They could laugh about it later when drugs wore off and the wrath of pain passed.

The nurse explained it would be a while before he was back to his normal level of comprehension, but Holley kindly told her she'd wait for him. The nurse looked slightly annoyed but gave her a dismissive smile and left her alone with him.

She sat quietly while Finn mumbled different sounds that she assumed were meant to be words. A few times she thought she could pick her name out from his ramble but it was hard to tell. She nodded as if she understood his sputtering and eventually convinced him to get some sleep.

Finn napped with some occasional snores as she watched television for the time being. Every English new channel was broadcasting images of the burnt down building and flashing photographs of Duncan with his name in the headline. Like Finn, he had been near the back of the building and managed to flee the scene. Holley had already received several phone calls from C.H.R.O.M.E. praising her work and letting her know that they were hot on Duncan's trail. Since he had been a part of the company they had a good idea of all his possible hiding spots and assured her that he wouldn't elude them much longer.

After a bit she turned the TV off and dozed off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Holley?" Finn whispered gently from the bed.<p>

At the sound of his voice her eyes sprang open, "Ah, Finn, you're awake at last."

"Yes, I am, but…I have a feeling I was awake earlier as well?" he said with confusion.

Holley giggled, "Oh, you were awake alright but you were anywhere but here!"

Finn's windshield rose with embarrassment and he moved his tires to be sure he was still intact.

Seeing this, Holley told him, "You're not dead, Finn. After all, you promised."

"I promised what, may I ask?"

"Oh, never mind," she said casually. She knew that he may never remember what he'd said, but it would be written on her heart forever. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" Holley asked curiously.

Finn dug into his mind and gnawed his lip when it came back to him. "Kissing you…"

"Oh!" Holley smiled bashfully. The pent up butterflies were released from the cage and all she could do was blink her eyes sweetly.

In the silence between them they heard the door open as the nurse returned to check Finn's vitals and administer more medicine.

"Finn, how are you feeling, sir?"

"Pretty good, thank you, ma'am."

"M-hmm. Well, you can thank these pain killers, rush surgery and that girl right there," the nurse said looking upon Holley.

Holley's eyes darted about nervously as the nurse spoke again.

"If she'd left you even a few more minutes the building would have collapsed and you'd be feeling no pain, you'd be gone."

"Is that so? I suppose I owe her my life then, don't I?" Finn turned to Holley with sincerity.

Unused to so much attention and praise it was a great relief to Holley when the nurse finally left the room again.

"Holley, you do know that I am eternally thankful for what you've done for me, don't you?" Finn asked her.

"Y-yes," Holley squirmed uncomfortably under his weighty words. Eternity was such a strong term to use.

Finn laughed lightly, "If you want to continue leading such a fine career you'll have to get used to such compliments."

"I know, but its harder hearing them come from you," she admitted.

"Why is that, my dear?"

"Because…because you're Finn McMissile!" she exclaimed without a second thought.

"If you don't stop treating me like an immortal piece of royalty then I may just have to go back to calling you 'Miss Shiftwell'," Finn said with distaste at her response.

"No, no!" Holley protested quickly, "but I do have some news for you from Radiator Springs."

"Please, do tell."

"Next month when you're all healed and the case with Duncan is cleaned up, they've invited us to spend Christmas there. What do you say?" she asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Finn retorted politely.

"I think it would be nice. But if you don't want to go-," she began.

"Holley! Shame! Do you know why I kissed you?" he cut in forcefully. Seeing that she was thrown by the question he answered for her, "I did it because you were finally thinking for yourself. You weren't seeking my approval; you were going to do it the way you pleased! And I admire what you've done for me because you made those decisions yourself. Some girls make attractive liars, but you don't. Now tell me the truth, do you want to go?"

She was temporarily stunned by his words but she finally answered defiantly, "I would love to go, but if you don't come then I won't go. I'd like to spend my Christmas with you."

Finn grinned, "As would I with you, I guess it's a date."

* * *

><p>He is alive! Yay! And this is NOT the end either, next chapter is the last one. I'd love to see some more reviews, they keep me going! :)<p> 


	11. Day And Night

The final chapter is here, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"**Day and Night"**

Christmas Eve found Finn and Holley spending a nice, quaint time with the original residents of Radiator Springs. There was a light dusting of powdery snow on the ground and Sally had rented out the Wheel Well for them all to celebrate together. As Holley gazed around the place she could tell there was still some damage but it definitely on the road to recovery. They had all done a fastidious job sprucing it back up with strings of red and green bulbs, a fir tree, pots of poinsettias and the traditional mistletoe.

Finn interrupted Holley's dreamy stare and asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, yes, please," she smiled warmly.

"Champagne?" he offered at once.

Holley's eyes perked up, "My favourite…how did you know?"

He grinned devilishly, "I told you I was observant."

She rolled her eyes teasingly, "Alright, don't be cheeky!"

After Finn disappeared to the bar she spotted Mater driving over to her, his tires swivelling mischievously.

"Miss Holley! I ben lookin' fer ya! There's sumthin' I want ya to have," he said with a toothy smile. Whipping around his tow cable he produced a leafy ring spotted with red; a holly wreath. Placing it on her roof his mouth opened wider with glee and he shouted, "Well, it fits ya perfectly!"

Holley laughed with amusement. She'd gotten used to the puns on her name over the years, but the wreath topped them all.

Before she or Mater could speak McQueen dashed over and broke into the laughter. His voice was anxious as he spoke, "Mater! Now is the right time!"

"Where is she?" Mater asked, leaving Holley feeling out of the loop.

"Finn's got her busy in the bar mixing up some drinks."

"Alrighty. Excuse me, Miss Holley," Mater said rushing off with McQueen.

Holley watched curiously as the pair circled through the other townsfolk. They spoke quickly with each one and left them hushed. Finally, Finn emerged from the bar and pulled to the side as Sally followed close behind. Once outside the bar, her eyes searched the silent crowd with confusion.

McQueen drove forward into the open space and called Sally to come nearer. Holley's expression softened as she saw Sally's face light with excitement. Suddenly she knew where this was going.

"I'm sure you are all aware of what a loyal and kind citizen Sally is to this town," McQueen began, "but what you don't know is what a loving, caring and all-around amazing girlfriend she has been to me for five faithful years."

Sally's eyes swelled with tears and she didn't speak. She stared affectionately back at him, awaiting the question she'd longer to hear since her childhood.

"And I think I've waited five years too many to ask you this, but Sally Carrera, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! I will!" she cried and kissed him tenderly before the crowd.

Holley sighed with happiness for her friend while the others flocked around the newly engaged couple. Through the crowd Finn appeared and approached her without a drink.

"May I escort you on a short drive? Leave the new couple to be received?" he suggested calmly.

She didn't question about the drink but simply replied, "Of course."

They drove quietly together until they came to the old mine shaft. Stopping just outside the entrance of it Finn began to talk again.

"I apologize for not bringing your drink. You see, McQueen asked me to distract Sally while he prepared to pop the question, so to speak," he explained.

"It's fine," she said tactfully.

"Speaking of distractions," he turned to face her and looked into her eyes, "You, my dear, provide one hell of a distraction. Are you aware of that?"

Holley gasped at his outspokenness but was intrigued by his words. "I-I…" she said breathlessly.

"It's no wonder Sir Mater was attracted to you on his first mission. And I am certainly not an easy one to crack, but you've done it. However, unlike Mater, I won't settle for friendship. And I've got a good feeling you won't either…" he left the statement wide open for her to intercept.

Her heart pounded with the exhilaration and the realization that this was not another bittersweet dream. Finn was really saying these things to her!

"Don't toy with me, McMissile. You know how I feel. I'm sure you've known all along. You also know very well the dangers of crossing work and relationships," she warned him, "That's what worries me."

"Ah, correct, love and business certainly do not mix or merge. We do have lives outside of C.H.R.O.M.E. though, ones we are free to spend as we wish," he reminded.

But Holley was hardly listening; she was still stuck on his first line. Love? Was he imposing that what they had could be more than just a crush?

"Well, you're right on that. I'm willing-," she paused to correct herself, "I _want_ to give it a try if you're in on it."

"Unstoppable spies by day and lovers by night; I like the sound of it," he said confidently.

Holley smiled at him then began looking around the area purposefully.

"If you're searching for mistletoe I haven't hung any," Finn grinned smugly.

"Pardon?" she said innocent surprise, "Well, we don't need it you know…"

He chuckled lowly and moved closer to her, "No, we don't need anything but each other."

**THE END ~**

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading :) This story had some wonderful readers and I hope you will feel compelled to leave me one last review on this story. I truly hope you enjoyed "Dangerous Keepings" and will check out my other works. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
